Living With the Avatar
by Animefreeeak
Summary: When Mako and Korra take their relationship to the next level, will Tenzin be happy about it?


_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't exactly been active… school has started and has been keeping me busy. I hope you guys love this Legend of Korra FanFic! (Korra x Mako)_

Korra was getting off the boat leading to Republic City from Air Temple Island. "Can't wait to see Mako!" she said as she started running toward the stadium to Mako and Bolin's little apartment. Korra had recently wanted to hang out with Mako more and wanted to try to tell him her true feelings. They had kissedbefore but she knew they weren't "dating". When she got to their apartment Mako was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Oh, hey Korra." He said as he put his book down and walked up to Korra and hugged her. "What's up?" he said as they sat down on the couch next to each other. "Is Bolin here?" Korra said. "No why?" Mako replied. "I just wanted to be alone with you." She said as she got a little smirk out of Mako. "I think I know what you mean." Mako said as he moved closer to Korra and put his arms around her. "Mako I really like you and I don't want to rush things." She said as she put her head on his shoulder. "Korra I really like you too. I want to be with you." He said as he tilted her head up to look at him. "I love you Korra." He said. He kissed her deeply until she broke the kiss. "Mako I love you too." She said as she sat on Mako's lap and put her legs around his torso and hugged him. The next day Korra got a surprise visit from Mako at Air Temple Island. After a short discussion about Pro- Bending, Mako and Korra were already making out. But a very angry Tenzin stopped them. "KORRA!" They both broke the kiss at the same time and quickly separated from each other's grasp. "Tenzin this isn't fair!" Korra said as she crossed her arms and looked away from Tenzin. "Korra you need to be practicing airbending. Not be worrying about a relationship." Tenzin said as he walked towards Korra. "No Tenzin! You do not rule my personal life! I care about Mako a lot! And he cares about me a lot too. Me dating Mako isn't for you to decide." She said as she stormed out of the temple. On the ferry back to Republic City to see Mako, Korra realized how much she loved Mako. She had always gone to so much trouble to see him, keep him safe, and make him happy. And he did the same thing. When she got to their apartment, Korra, Mako, and Bolin were having a very silent dinner. Mako then broke the silence. "Korra can I talk to you privately?" Mako and Korra went downstairs to the stadium. It was late so nobody was there. "What is it Mako?" Korra said as she was quickly pressed against the wall and was passionately kissed by Mako. He broke the kiss then began speaking. "Korra I want you to come live with me and Bolin." He said as he took Korra's hand. "Mako I love you but I don't think I can. As much as I hate Tenzin right now, he is the only one who can teach me airbending." Korra said with sorrow in her voice. She really wanted to live with Mako but Tenzin would never let her stay with Mako after what happened. "You know what?" Korra began, "I'm going to tell him I'm living with you from now on and that's final. I love you and I want to take our relationship to the next level." The next day, Korra went to back to Air Temple Island to pack up her things and tell Tenzin she was now living with Mako and Bolin. She ran to her room and put her belongings in a bag. Tenzin saw Korra and said "Korra what are you doing? Why are you packing your things? You-" Korra interrupted Tezin. "Tenzin I'm leaving Air Temple Island to live with Mako and Bolin and you're not going to stop me." She said firmly, continuing to pack up her things. "You're right I'm not." He said. Korra stopped immediately. "Really?" she said as she stared at him. "I know you care about Mako a lot. So, I'm going to let you live with him as long as you come back here frequently." He said. "Thanks Tenzin!" Korra said as she quickly hugged him then ran to get on the ferry to Republic City. Korra was so excited to live with Mako and Bolin. She ran and ran until she got to their apartment and kicked open the door. Mako quickly turned around and put his fists up, ready to fight an intruder, but quickly ran towards Korra and picked her up and started kissing her. "So I'm guessing you can live with me?" he said as he put her down. "I just have to go back to Air Temple Island to practice airbending every day. But that's a small price to pay to be with the love of my life."

_I hope you guys enjoyed! It kinda sucked because that was only my second FanFic. I really want to take suggestions for stories! It can be from any anime as long as I've seen that anime before. Cant wait to write for you guys again! -Susie_


End file.
